An Old Face
by elljayx
Summary: Angel was Spike's best friend when he moved to LA five years ago. Now he's back, and he's staying with Spike and his sister, Buffy before college starts...


Buffy almost ran into the house when she saw her older brother Spike's car parked outside. Yesterday was the last day of college, so he'd be home for almost three months now. She couldn't wait to him. Even though he only went to UC Sunnydale, he hardly ever came home. Not that she could blame him, college life must be fabulous.

But when she entered, he wasn't alone. Her mouth dropped open when she saw who he was standing with. He was drop-dead gorgeous. And he looked so familiar. He smiled a sexy half-smile when he saw her.

Angel: Hey Buffy

She looked at him closer, then recognition dawned on her face and she stepped closer to him, smiling widely.

Buffy: Angel!

He opened his arms and she practically threw herself into them, holding him tightly.

Buffy: Wow it's so good to see you!

Angel was Spike's best friend. Five years ago, when they were fourteen and Buffy was thirteen, he, his mother and his sister had moved to LA. Spike had been to visit him a few times but he'd never come back to Sunnydale. He'd changed so much…in a good way…

Buffy broke away then hugged Spike.

Spike: Was wondering when you'd remember me

Buffy: Shut up Spike. Angel, what are you doing here?

Angel: I've transferred to UC Sunnydale, we're moving back here

Spike: And, because Kathy and his mom are staying in LA for another month to get everything cleared up, he's staying with us!

Buffy's smile widened. Angel would be staying with them! It'd be just like old times, her, Spike and Angel hanging out, watching movies. Except for now Angel was sinfully handsome with perfect hair, and perfect arms, and a perfect smile…Buffy's mind wandered dreamily as she thought of cuddling next to him during a scary movie. Then she stopped herself. He was her brother's best friend! But he's only a year older than her…and she'd be going to college in September. College, with Angel…

Angel was swept away when Buffy walked in. She'd changed so much, and definitely for the better. Before he'd thought of her as a little sister but now, looking at her, he certainly didn't. And her wearing that short skirt and tank top was not helping…Stop it! She's your best friend's little sister. But she'd be at college in September. And when school broke up two weeks later, he'd be able to spend the whole summer with her, two weeks of which he'd be at her house for…stop it! Bad thoughts!

Spike didn't seem to notice the inner struggle his best friend and his sister were having, he was just happy to have Angel there. He'd missed him.

Spike: Oh Angelus, you have to meet Faith

Angel: Let me guess, your latest girl?

Buffy: But this time he really thinks she's 'the one'

Spike: I'm telling you, she is! This girl was made for me, she's a cutie, but doesn't mind it rough, you know what I'm saying?

Buffy: Oh please Spike, I'm standing right here

She looked disgusted and picked up her bag, heading upstairs, never noticing Angel's lingering gaze. When she came downstairs, they were searching through a pizza delivery leaflet.

Buffy: Let me guess. Mom rang to say she'd be working late at the gallery and you couldn't be bothered to cook?

Spike: Got it in one. What do you want?

Buffy: Pepperoni

Half an hour later the three of them had put Scary Movie on and were sitting on the sofa. Before long the film was neglected and they just chatted, catching up on all they'd missed over the years. Buffy couldn't take her eyes off Angel. He was so handsome; his eyes were dark and intense, but at the same time light and twinkling with happiness. She was thrilled to hear he wasn't seeing anybody, she'd expected someone as hot as him to have a girlfriend.

He was equally as happy and shocked to realise she was single too. According to Spike, Riley Finn, who Angel used to go to school with when he was in Sunnydale, had been after Buffy for two years, but she wasn't interested. He was glad. He'd never really liked Riley.

The next day Angel was walking into the living room when he saw Buffy doing exercises to a video. His voice caught in his throat as he watched her stretch and bend in a small leotard. Wow…Buffy turned around and saw him standing there, blushing to think he'd seen her like that.

Buffy: Sorry, did you want to watch TV? I'm done now

Angel: No, no, it's fine. You go right ahead

Buffy: It's okay, I'm finished

Angel had to work to bite back a groan at her words. Finished already? She brushed past him to get changed and he almost combusted from the heat he felt radiating from her body. She's your best friend's sister…she's your best friend's sister…she's your best friend's sister…but his brain just couldn't seem to make the words register with other parts of his anatomy…


End file.
